


Superman's Not Just For Kids

by SillyLioness



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLioness/pseuds/SillyLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Webster's opinion, comic books are not only for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman's Not Just For Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/gifts).



> Merry Christmas you all!

The morning after Joe's birthday party was lazy, since they both had a day off and had to sleep off yesterday's partying. So when Webster woke up the sun was already shining into their bedroom, lighting the room through the curtains in a dim, warm light. Joe was awake already and was sitting next to him in bed, a comic spread out on his lap, his eyes fixed on the page in deep concentration. Web smiled softly. It was his birthday gift to Joe, among a few other volumes of this and that comic series. Joe didn't notice that Web had woken up and continued reading, his tongue darting out of his mouth a few times to wet his lips. Even though Web still thought comics were for children – Joe had objected in an almost-five-minute presentation on why comics were adult literature as well – he thought it was endearing that Joe loved them so much. Web loved the glow in Joe's eyes when he could sort a new volume in his ever-growing collection in the bookshelf in their living room, he loved it when Joe gave him lectures about time lines and character backgrounds and he loved it that Joe was so utterly happy to have someone to talk about this stuff.

While Joe was reading, Web studied him from his spot on the mattress and again he discovered what a lucky man he was to meet Joe and to be together with him. It wasn't always easy with a guy like Joe but it sure was worth it, at least Web thought so. The friendly banter, the loud but never too-serious discussions, the amazing sex, the few gentle moments they shared – all that was worth the occasional more serious and heated arguments. When Joe closed the comic book and set it on his nightstand, Web reached out with his hand to touch Joe's arm in order to get his attention.

“Morning Joe.” Web smiled at him and sat up, after Joe had turned around to him.

“Hey.” He grinned slightly and leaned over to kiss Web briefly. “Thanks for your gift by the way, it's awesome.” His stupid grin only got wider and caused Web to chuckle and grin as well.

“That's nice to hear,” Web hesitated for a moment, “How about breakfast in bed?” Joe laughed and nodded almost enthusiastically. “If you wanna do that, of course.” Web smiled and nodded before he got up and left for the kitchen. He knew Joe liked to have breakfast in bed and he himself didn't think it was too bad either. While he prepared the breakfast in the kitchen he heard Joe get up. Web saw him walk to his bookshelf, where he started to sort and put away his new comic books. It made Web smile to think that Joe had woken up hours ago and read all these comics in one go. It was kind of cute, in Web's opinion, but he wouldn't tell Joe, because it was probably the worst compliment to make to Joe.

Web returned to the bedroom a few minutes after Joe and set the tablet down on the nightstand, before sitting down again. They ate in relative silence, occasionally interrupted by Joe telling him some fun facts about the comics he had just read. It made Web smile to see the excitement in Joe's eyes when he looked up from his plate to say something.

“And you know what, when we're done with breakfast, I'll thank you properly for your present.” Web's ears and cheeks turned red at both the tone of Joe's voice and his lewd grin, but he sure as hell wouldn't say no.


End file.
